This study will test the hypothesis that cerebral perfusion abnormalities and evidence of blood-brain barrier breakdown on MRI will correlate with standard clinical definitions of perinatal asphyxia. Furthermore, MRI findings of altered cerebral perfusion or impaired blood-brain barrier in specific regions of the brain can predict the subset of infants who succumb from hypoxic-ischemic encephalopathy or those who survive with significant neurodevelopmental sequelae on follow-up neurological evaluation.